


Worry Not

by liarlagoon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Newt Scamander, BAMF Newt Scamander, Gen, Wandless Magic, also he's autistic bc i said so, everyone loves newt, i just wanted newt to kick ass, its real subtle tho, oh also i borrowed a little from merlin for the wandless magic bit, this is just a ficlet idk i got the idea at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarlagoon/pseuds/liarlagoon
Summary: When Newt Scamander appears tied to a chair with a wand to his throat on the huge television in the lobby of MACUSA, everyone stops moving. Newt is not trained as an auror and there's no time to find him. When his captor aims a deadly curse at him, everyone holds their breath and prays for a miracle.It turns out they needn't have worried.---Basically Newt gets in a fight in front of the entire personnel of MACUSA and wins.





	Worry Not

**Author's Note:**

> Spells used in this fic:
> 
> \- inpulsa* – causes an omnidirectional shockwave; base is inpulsa, magna inpulsa is larger scale  
> \- Motus imminuere* – anti-disapparition jinx, makes it so ppl cant disapparate  
> \- Captionem* – containment charm; holds ppl in a given area  
> \- Immobulus – freezes or solidifies a target in some way (either conjuring ice or immobilizing target)  
> \- Lumos maxima – blinding flash of bright white light  
> \- Expecto patronum – patronus charm  
> \- Protego duo – protects from both physical and magical attacks  
> \- Petrificus totalus – full body bind
> 
> *the spell exists in hp canon but I made up the incantation
> 
> MNN = Magical News Network (magical version of CNN)

The Woolworth Building was constantly abuzz, everyone moving quickly to accomplish whatever task has been set before them for the day. It was never quiet during the day, which is why the sudden hush at one o’clock in the afternoon was so eerie. Slowly more and more people fell silent and turned to look at the massive screen over the entrance to the building, which usually displayed the channel for the MNN but had now suddenly turned black. It was not until the television let out a burst of static and switched to a new screen that the building fell completely silent.

Now displayed upon the screen was a young man with wavy red hair and freckles across his nose tied to a chair with a wand to his throat and a dozen men at his back.

Newt.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen of MACUSA! What wonderful weather we’ve been having, huh?”

A man stepped in front of the camera, his head just out of shot but the rest of his body fully visible. He pressed the wand harder against Newt’s neck as he spoke.

“Your little consultant has been digging into our affairs a little too much lately. We don’t want any trouble with the law, but when you start to hinder our operation, we can’t just stand by and watch. This little troublemaker has been stealing our product and somehow making it disappear in the wind, and we can’t have that, now can we _Mr. Scamander_?”

The man sneered as he said Newt’s name, and Newt lifted his head.

“Rescuing.”

“Excuse me?” the man said irritably, danger in his tone. Newt did not flinch, did not lower his head.

“I have been _rescuing_ the creatures _you_ have stolen from their natural habitats. They are not products and they are not yours.”

The man snarled and swung his fist, cracking his knuckles against Newt’s cheekbone. Newt’s head snapped to the side and he did not lift it again.

“Smartass,” the man muttered, seemingly to himself, before turning his body back towards the camera.

“Anyway, I don’t have a lot of time, since I’m sure every auror in MACUSA is working on tracking me down right now, so I’ll get to the point: keep your people out of my operation. This is what happens to anyone who damages my profits.”

A bright blue light built at the wand-tip of the man on camera. Everyone watching sucked in an audible gasp.

Newt had been a consultant with MACUSA for over a year now, and everyone had come to love him. He was a magizoologist, and he was responsible for dealing with all magical creatures that passed through the halls of MACUSA. Aside from his expertise, he was incredibly intelligent and always willing to help in any way he could when he had the time, often acting as a sounding board for aurors on cases or discussing possible applications of new poultices or technologies with the mediwitches. He kept very much to himself, constantly averting his eyes or lowering his head in conversation and rarely sharing any personal information, but everyone in the building loved him and considered him their friend, and he was on a first-name basis with anyone who made the effort to talk to him regularly. However, due to his shy demeanor, he rarely ventured out in public on group outings and always seemed incredibly averse to conflict, hunching his shoulders and drifting away whenever voices were raised nearby.

It seemed that his unwillingness to fight would be the death of him.

The aurors were all flying around in a panic, desperately trying to locate the source of the signal before it was too late, and everyone else stared at the screen in abject horror as Newt lifted his chin, making no effort to escape, seeming to brace for an inescapable death.

“Any last words?” the man on screen asked derisively. Newt silently closed his eyes.

A blinding flash of light suddenly filled the screen, whiting it out for a moment.

“ _Inpulsa_!”

Everyone in the MACUSA lobby stared in shock at the calm, forceful command that issued from the screen in Newt’s voice. A loud _crack_ came through the speakers immediately after, followed by a number of grunts and groans. When the screen cleared, Newt was standing, somehow free of his bindings, but still without a wand. Everyone watched with bated breath, hoping the blast had knocked the men out, but one by one they stood back up and a hopeless despair spread among the crowd.

Thirteen-to-one was bad odds, and now he had lost the element of surprise.

“ _You son of a bitch_!” shouted the man who had been about to kill Newt, charging forward with wand at the ready. Newt turned towards the man and swung his arm through the air; the wand flew out of the man’s hand and clattered to the floor across the room.

“ _Petrificus totalus_.”

Newt’s eyes glowed gold and the man stopped cold in his tracks and dropped to the ground.

Everyone stared in awe at Newt on screen as he calmly turned towards the remaining twelve attackers.

“Come on then,” he said, pushing up the sleeves on his turquoise jacket.

Several men rushed him at once. He held his arms out to his sides and shouted “ _protego duo_ ,” and a visible spherical barrier came between him and the remaining men.  Spells began bouncing off the barrier, not seeming to do any real damage, and Newt kept one hand up to maintain it and shoved his other hand at the ground in a complicated gesture. Ice shot out from around him and encased 9 of the attackers’ feet, and the other three, suddenly realizing that this fight was not going to be as easy as expected, turned to flee. Newt reached towards them and then made a fist and yanked it back towards himself.

“ _Motus imminuere_!”

The three men were caught mid-apparition and slammed back into the ground, and Newt made a sweeping motion with the same hand that caused the ice to quickly encase their arms and legs. Not moving either of his hands this time in order to maintain both his shield and his ice, Newt’s eyes glowed gold and he jerked his head. The wands of every wizard in the room flew out of their hands and clattered to the ground off to Newt’s side. Having disarmed and trapped everyone, Newt dropped his shield and went rummaging for his wand, still maintaining the ice with one hand. When he found it, he released that spell as well and walked a perimeter around the encased men, and then, just as one of them broke free from the quickly melting ice around his feet, said ” _captionem_ ,” and the man bounced forcefully off of a barrier that had suddenly sprung up around the group.

That done, Newt turned and looked around the room, biting at his lip and nervously tugging his sleeves back down to his wrists. He then turned to the camera, hunching over a bit and tilting his head to the side, and addressed the room.

“Um, terribly sorry about all the fuss, but if this is still broadcasting I’m afraid I don’t know where I am. Buggers caught me off guard and I was unconscious when I arrived. I suppose the best solution would be to send my patronus to lead you here, yes? Ah, I suppose I should include a message in case this thing is off and I’m just talking to myself.”

Newt took a deep breath and held out his wand, and when he cast, a Thunderbird about five feet high materialized in front of him.

“Go to MACUSA and tell them I’m safe but could use some aurors, please,” he says to the creature. It circles once around the room and then exits the building.

While the aurors ready themselves and wait for Newt’s patronus to arrive, the remainder of the witches and wizards in MACUSA slowly begin to move again, muttering to each other in shock as they slowly begin to return to their tasks, with Newt now simply pacing and fidgeting on screen.

Newt, several miles away in an unfamiliar room, sat down cross-legged and tapped his fingers against his knees rhythmically. The morning had been much more eventful than he had prepared for and the bindings on his wrists had rubbed uncomfortably. Once the rhythmic tapping had calmed him a little, he conjured some putty to play with and began pacing again. As an afterthought, he used his wand to levitate the man who had tried to kill him into the barrier with all the others and reversed the full-body bind.

“Thought you were a magizoologist,” the man said with some degree of resignation once he had regained most motor function.

Newt tilted his head, swaying slightly with the movement.

“I am.”

The man scoffed.

“Yeah, sure.”

The aurors arrived a few moments later and began transporting the men to the Woolworth one by one. One of the senior aurors called out to Newt as he stood and prepared to apparate back to MACUSA.

“Where the hell did you learn that, Scamander?”

Newt huffed an awkward laugh and looked at his shoes.

“I travel alone in dangerous territories quite a lot, Auror O’Brien. If I hadn’t learned to adapt I’d be dead many times over by now.”

That seemed to be enough for O’Brien and he left it at that. Of course, the rest of MACUSA was not quite so blasé about Newt’s near-death experience and subsequent duel, but after a few days of Newt stammering and fidgeting and aggressively avoiding eye contact – even more so than usual – everyone else backed off too, and things returned to normal.

Well, almost. He now had collection of tins of putty. Apparently, the camera _was_ still on.

**Author's Note:**

> The spell the unnamed baddie is aiming at Newt is the entrail-expelling curse. Bombarda glows blue so I just assumed other generic curses also glowed blue. 
> 
> Hey kids this is the first thing I've posted on archive and the first thing I've completed in a very long time so i hope you like it. Constructive criticism welcome. I wrote this all in one go and its not been read over so please point out any typos to me if you see them. :)
> 
> This minus the watch is how I was picturing Newt while writing this btw!  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSrE6D_nzaJTMFZLTtGNHqQ3QyzbMDToEnj2B0A89xnt-GKYubP


End file.
